Segunda Oportunidade
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey dizem a si mesmos que não se amam e que só estão juntos pelo sexo. Os seus amigos não compreendem. Mas um dia, algo possivelmente fatal irá acontecer e irá pôr à prova os verdadeiros sentimentos de Seto. Oneshot.


**Título: **Segunda Oportunidade

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey dizem a si mesmos que não se amam e que só estão juntos pelo sexo. Os seus amigos não compreendem. Mas um dia, algo possivelmente fatal irá acontecer e irá pôr à prova os verdadeiros sentimentos de Seto. Oneshot.

**Segunda Oportunidade**

"Não te amo." disse Seto Kaiba.

"Ora, eu também não te amo a ti." disse Joey Wheeler.

Os dois rapazes abanaram a cabeça em tom de assentimento. Estavam na biblioteca da mansão de Seto.

"O que se passa entre nós é só uma relação física, nada mais." disse Seto.

"Absolutamente. Só convivemos um com o outro, por causa do sexo." disse Joey. "Não há nenhum tipo de sentimento à mistura."

"Ok, parece que estamos conversados." disse Seto. "E agora, vamos até ao meu quarto."

"Sim. Afinal, não temos de perder tempo a falar. O que nos interessa é sexo e pronto. Nem gosto da tua companhia."

"Digo o mesmo, Wheeler."

Os dois dirigiram-se ao quarto de Seto, removeram as suas roupas e fizeram sexo. Tanto Seto como Joey tinham feito questão de mostrar que o que os unia era o sexo e não qualquer tipo de sentimento, um pelo outro. Seto e Joey estavam convencidos de que não se amavam, nem sequer gostavam muito um do outro, mas davam-se bem na cama e era só isso que interessava aos dois.

Gostavam de dar uma escapadela de vez em quando e depois cada um ia à sua vida. Não havia perguntas, não havia conversas sobre a vida um do outro. Combinavam encontros, tinham relações e depois separavam-se. Era assim que faziam há quase quatro meses.

Apesar de terem tentado esconder o que se estava a passar, não tardou muito para que Yugi e os outros descobrissem que se passava algo.

"Vocês estão a namorar?" perguntara Yugi.

"Não estamos a namorar. Não se passa nada entre mim e o Kaiba." tinha dito Joey.

"Ora, estás a mentir-nos." dissera Téa.

"Nós sabemos que se passa alguma coisa entre ti e o Kaiba. Porque é que não admites?" perguntara Tristan.

"Querem saber? Ok, eu e ele não namoramos, mas de vez em quando estamos juntos. É só." respondera Joey.

"Mas, estás apaixonado por ele?" perguntara Yugi.

"Não, não estou. É só algo físico, nada mais. E não se metam nisto, por favor."

Yugi, Téa e Tristan tinham ficado um pouco surpreendidos com o que Joey tinha dito. Yugi e Téa namoravam e Tristan queria namorar com Serenity. Para eles, não fazia sentido haver uma relação sem amor. Se bem que, Joey tinha-lhes dito que entre ele e Seto, o que existia não era propriamente uma relação.

"Não compreendo." dissera Yugi, ao almoço, quando Joey não estava perto deles. "Uma relação... ou lá o que eles têm, só por causa de sexo?"

"Acho que isso seria inconcebível para mim." dissera Téa. "Eles não deviam fazer isto. Deviam encontrar alguém que realmente gostassem e então, enfim, terem relações sexuais. Assim, parecem uns tarados."

"Eu não vou julgar o Joey." dissera Tristan, pensativo. "É a vida dele e ele faz o que quer."

"Mas eu estou preocupada... onde irá isto parar?"

"Não sei... mas talvez eles se apaixonem realmente um pelo outro. Ou então, podem zangar-se e terminar com estes encontros rapidamente." sugerira Yugi.

Mas agora, quatro meses depois, parecia que as sugestões de Yugi estavam erradas. Seto e Joey diziam que não se amavam e os encontros entre os dois continuavam a acontecer.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que Seto e Joey tinham assegurado um ao outro que o que se passava entre eles era puramente físico. Seto estava a trabalhar nos escritórios da Kaiba Corp. quando recebeu um telefonema de Joey.

"O que queres, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto, um pouco aborrecido.

Seto não gostava de ser interrompido enquanto estava a trabalhar, apesar de não se importar tanto, pelo facto de ter sido Joey a telefonar. Claro que não ia admitir isso a ninguém.

"Queria encontrar-me contigo hoje." respondeu Joey.

"Tenho muito que fazer." disse Seto. "Só vou sair do escritório lá para a meia-noite."

"Ora, eu não posso esperar." disse Joey, impaciente. "Vou ter aí ao escritório."

"Já te disse que não tenho tempo."

"Seto, vais arranjar dez minutos para mim, com certeza." disse Joey. "É só uma rapidinha. Até já."

Seto pousou o telefone e abanou a cabeça. Joey era muito impulsivo e era complicado dizer-lhe um não e ele aceitar. Seto sorriu. Não havia de ser mau de todo ter Joey por ali, por uns minutos. Podia fazer uma pausa.

Seto continuou a trabalhar. Tinha muita papelada para tratar, como sempre. Passaram-se alguns minutos. Seto estava absorvido no trabalho e não ouviu o carro que travou bruscamente na rua. Seto não viu o carro embater numa pessoa. Seto apenas ficou alerta quando ouviu as sirenes de uma ambulância.

Caminhando até à janela, Seto olhou para a rua e viu que a rua estava cheia de pessoas, vendo o que se estava a passar. Um carro vermelho estava parado no meio da estrada. O condutor do carro estava a falar com dois agentes da polícia.

Uma ambulância estava parada mais à frente, enquanto dois paramédicos tiravam uma maca da ambulância. Seto não conseguia ver quem é que tinha sido atropelado, pois havia muitas pessoas a bloquear a visão.

Bateram à porta e Seto deu ordem para entrar. A secretária de Seto, Minako, entrou, parecendo bastante nervosa.

"Peço desculpa, mas achei importante vir aqui. É sobre o acidente que se deu na rua. Já viu?" perguntou Minako, nervosa.

"Sim, olhei pela janela. O que é que o acidente tem de especial?" perguntou Seto.

"Fiquei a saber que a pessoa que foi atropelada foi aquele conhecido seu, que vem de vez em quando aqui, Joey Wheeler." explicou Minako.

Subitamente, Seto ficou alarmado.

"O Joey foi atropelado?" perguntou ele, perplexo.

Joey tinha o hábito de tratar Seto Kaiba pelo primeiro nome quando não estava mais ninguém por perto, mas Seto tratava Joey sempre pelo sobrenome. Esta era uma excepção.

"Você tem a certeza que foi o Joey Wheeler que foi atropelado?" perguntou Seto.

Minako acenou afirmativamente. Seto saiu a correr do escritório e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Um minuto depois, estava a sair do edifício. Correu até à ambulância. Os paramédicos já tinham colocado Joey na maca e agora estavam a pô-lo na ambulância.

"Como é que ele está?" perguntou Seto, aproximando-se de um dos paramédicos.

"O senhor é da família?" perguntou o paramédico.

"Sou... amigo dele. Como é que ele está?"

"Está mal. Foi uma pancada violenta. Ele vinha a atravessar a passadeira, mas um carro não parou e acertou com toda a força nele." respondeu o paramédico. "Mas vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos. Vamos levá-lo agora para o hospital."

"Posso ir com ele?"

"Está bem. Entre."

Seto e o paramédico entraram na ambulância e pouco depois a ambulância partiu. Seto olhou para o rosto de Joey, um rosto ensanguentado. Será que Joey ficaria bem?

Chegaram ao hospital em poucos minutos e Joey foi logo levado para uma das salas de tratamento. Não deixaram Seto entrar lá. Seto decidiu telefonar ao pai de Joey, mas ele não atendia o telefone. De seguida, Seto decidiu telefonar a Yugi para o informar. Yugi disse que ia já para o hospital.

Enquanto esperava, Seto foi preenchendo a ficha de entrada no hospital, já que era a única pessoa que estava ali e que conhecia Joey. Enquanto preenchia a ficha, Seto ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

"Foi você que acompanhou o Joey Wheeler?" perguntou uma enfermeira, aproximando-se de Seto.

"Sim, fui eu."

"Queria informá-lo que ele está agora na sala de operações. Fizemos-lhe exames e raios x e ele tem de ser operado de urgência." explicou a enfermeira.

"Mas, é muito grave? Ele vai sobreviver, não vai?" perguntou Seto.

"Lamento, mas não lhe posso assegurar isso... é uma operação complicada... as hipóteses de sobrevivência são apenas de cinquenta porcento, mas todos estão a dar o seu melhor."

Quando a enfermeira se afastou, Seto sentou-se numa das muitas cadeiras que havia no hospital. Sentia a cabeça a latejar. Joey estivera bem há algumas horas atrás. Tinha-lhe telefonado, estava tudo bem... e agora, Joey podia morrer.

Seto sentiu medo. Medo, sim. Pela primeira vez, sentiu medo de perder Joey. Não queria pensar nisso. Joey tinha de sobreviver. Nesse momento, Seto percebeu. Não era só pelo sexo que estava com Joey. Talvez fosse assim no início, mas agora não. Seto nunca quisera admitir, mas amava Joey. E agora, Joey poderia morrer e Seto nunca lhe iria dizer que o amava.

Nesse momento, chegou Yugi, acompanhado de Tristan e Téa.

"Como está o Joey?" perguntou Téa.

Seto explicou a situação. Os três amigos ficaram horrorizados.

"Não pode ser... o Joey..." disse Tristan, perplexo.

Téa começou a chorar, enquanto Yugi se sentava numa das cadeiras.

"O Joey não pode morrer!" exclamou Yugi, zangado. "Não pode ser!"

"Ele ia ter comigo ao meu escritório quando foi atropelado..." murmurou Seto.

Yugi virou-se para ele, furioso.

"Iam ter mais um encontro daqueles, não era? Vês, foi por causa desses encontros que isso aconteceu!" gritou Yugi.

"A culpa foi do condutor do carro." disse Tristan.

"Mas o que estás aqui a fazer afinal, Kaiba?" perguntou Yugi, continuando furioso. "Tu nem gostas do Joey, pois não? Só o queres ter perto de ti pelo sexo, mais nada. Podes ir embora."

"Não, eu vou ficar." disse Seto, determinado.

"Para quê? Nem tens o direito de estar aqui!" gritou Yugi. "Só usaste o Joey satisfazer os teus desejos pessoais e agora vens para aqui, fingir-te de preocupado!"

"Eu estou preocupado!" gritou Seto, levantando-se e encarando Yugi. "Não quero que o Joey morra!"

"Pois, ias perder o teu escravo sexual ou lá o que quer que consideres que o Joey seja."

"Não! Não quero que o Joey morra, porque ia perder a pessoa que eu amo!" gritou Seto.

Yugi abriu a boca de espanto, mas depois calou-se. Téa soluçava, enquanto Tristan ficava mais sério.

"O Kaiba sente o mesmo que nós, Yugi... aliás, deve ser pior para ele." disse Tristan.

"Eu pensava que... vocês só estavam juntos pelo sexo." disse Yugi.

"Eu também pensava que sim..." disse Seto. "Mas só hoje percebi o que há muito tempo já devia ter percebido... eu amo o Joey e não posso viver sem ele..."

"Ele vai ficar bem." disse Téa. "Eu vou rezar para que tudo corra bem."

Passaram-se várias horas. O pai de Joey continuava incontactável. Tristan conseguiu contactar Serenity, que ficou muito preocupada e disse que ia para a cidade o mais rápido possível.

"Porque é que nunca mais dizem nada?" perguntou Téa, impaciente.

"Temos de esperar... não podemos fazer mais nada." disse Tristan.

Seto continuava pensativo. Não queria que Joey morresse. Não queria que Joey morresse a pensar que tudo o que tinham vivido não significara nada para Seto. Seto tinha tanta coisa que lhe queria dizer e agora talvez não tivesse oportunidade para isso.

Uma enfermeira aproximou-se e todos olharam para ela, expectantes.

"Como está o Joey?" perguntou Seto, levantando-se.

"A operação correu muito bem." respondeu a enfermeira. "Agora temos de esperar. As próximas vinte e quatro horas são decisivas."

"Mas não dá para saber se ele vai ficar bem?" perguntou Yugi.

"Há muitas hipóteses dele recuperar. Tenham fé." respondeu a enfermeira.

Téa abraçou-se a Yugi, mas aliviada.

"Ele vai ficar bem." disse Seto. "Tem de ficar."

"Quando é que o pudemos ir ver?" perguntou Tristan.

"Ele ainda não foi transferido para um quarto. Quando for transferido e depois o médico o for ver, eu venho aqui para vos avisar que o podem ir visitar. Mas não esperem que ele vos responda, nem nada disso. Está anestesiado e nas próximas vinte e quatro horas não deve acordar." disse a enfermeira.

Só catorze horas depois é que uma outra enfermeira os veio avisar que podiam ir visitar Joey ao quarto. Téa e Tristan tinham adormecido, sentados nas cadeiras.

"Vai tu primeiro." disse Yugi a Seto.

"Obrigado." disse Seto, levantando-se e seguindo a enfermeira até ao quarto onde estava Joey.

Joey estava deitado na cama. Tinha uma máscara de oxigénio na cara e vários tubos ligados ao seu corpo. Seto puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

"Olá Joey... não me deves poder ouvir, mas não importa... tu vais ficar bem. Tenho a certeza que vais. Não podes morrer. Eu preciso de ti!" exclamou Seto.

Algumas lágrimas surgiram-lhe nos olhos e ele limpou-as rapidamente.

"Joey, eu preciso de te dizer o que realmente sinto. Não podes morrer a pensar que não sinto nada por ti. É mentira. Eu amo-te... como é que nunca tive coragem para admitir isto antes? Se ficares bom e quiseres estar comigo, vai ser tudo diferente." prometeu Seto.

As horas passaram. Yugi, Téa e Tristan foram ver Joey de seguida. Quando passaram as vinte e quatro horas, um médico veio ter com eles. Serenity tinha acabado de chegar nesse momento.

"Como está o meu irmão?" perguntou ela.

"Tenho boas notícias. Ele está a reagir muito bem, o acidente não vai ter sequelas permanentes e ele vai recuperar totalmente. Até parece um milagre. Ele podia ter ficado paralisado, mas não, ele vai recuperar totalmente. Podem ficar descansados." disse o médico.

Yugi sorriu e Téa abraçou-o. Serenity suspirou e Tristan abraçou-a. Seto abanou a cabeça. Não tinha por hábito mostrar os seus sentimentos, mas estava bastante aliviado.

"Quando é que ele vai voltar a si?" perguntou Seto.

"Dentro de algumas horas." respondeu o médico.

As horas foram passando. Todos foram ver Joey várias vezes, na esperança de que ele acordasse. Mas isso só aconteceu quando Seto se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e agarrou na mão de Joey. Lentamente, Joey abriu os olhos. Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Hum... estou no céu?" perguntou Joey. "Devo estar, porque estou a ver um Seto sorridente..."

"Não estás no céu, Joey." disse Seto. "Estás vivo. E eu estou a sorrir... uma ou outra vez para variar, também não faz mal."

"Como é que eu vim aqui parar?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Foste atropelado. Não te lembras?"

"Eu... espera, sim, lembro-me. Ia ter contigo... atravessei a estrada e de repente apareceu um carro e embateu em mim... não me lembro de mais nada." disse Joey.

"Trouxeram-te para o hospital, foste operado, mas o médico disse que vais ficar bem." disse Seto. "E eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer."

Seto tornou-se mais sério.

"Joey... engraçado como te tenho tratado desde sempre por Wheeler e nestas últimas vinte e quatro horas te tenho chamado sempre Joey... enfim, até o atropelamento acontecer, não tinha conseguido admitir a mim próprio que gostava de ti. Não é só pelo sexo, Joey. É por tudo. Eu amo-te. E quando pensei que te ia perder... a dor era insuportável."

Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Tu amas-me?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, amo. É verdade, amo-te, Joey Wheeler." disse Seto. "E se quiseres, vai tudo mudar."

"Para melhor, espero eu." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Seto, sabes qual foi o último pensamento que eu tive?"

Seto abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Quando vi o carro vir na minha direcção e vi que não tinha tempo de fugir, o último pensamento que tive foi sobre ti. Não queria morrer sem te ver uma última vez." disse Joey.

"Joey..."

"Há muito tempo que estou apaixonado por ti, mas tu negavas sempre que me amavas e então eu decidi negar os meus próprios sentimentos. Não valia a pena amar alguém que não queria nenhum tipo de relacionamento, para além do físico, comigo."

Seto levantou-se e beijou Joey.

"Joey, agora vai tudo mudar, a sério que vai." disse Seto. "Vamos assumir tudo. Que nos amamos e... bem, vais ter de me ensinar como é namorar com alguém."

"Eu nunca namorei com ninguém. Não sei como é." disse Joey. "Mas acho que podemos aprender os dois."

Seto e Joey beijaram-se novamente.

"Sabes, às vezes não damos valor às pessoas e às coisas, mas quando elas nos faltam, percebemos o quão importantes elas são para nós." disse Seto. "Eu percebi isso e, felizmente, foi a tempo. Tive uma segunda oportunidade e não a vou desperdiçar."


End file.
